Just You Wait
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Merthur one shot! The Emrys family and the Pendragon family have been feuding for many generations. But what happens when a well meaning sorcerer kidnaps the two sole heirs and sticks them in a damp cave in the middle of a snow storm?


Arthur shivered against the cold stone, and resented himself for it. He was a Pendragon for god's sake! And here he sits across from an Emrys, who didn't appear to have an issue with the temperature, and he is shivering like a child. He shivered again, against his will, and the Emrys shot him a sympathetic look. The nerve of the man! Arthur pulled himself into a ball, trying to preserve his body heat by compacting his body. He looked up at the boy sitting across from him, the boy was staring at him. There was just enough light from what was left of the lantern the old man had left with them that he study the boy's features. And since there was nothing else to do he could do it shamelessly.

The boy had raven black hair that flopped all over the place in a way that made Arthur wonder if it ever looked neat or clean. He was also skinny as hell, Arthur thought that if he hugged the boy (not that he ever would) he would probably snap the boy in half. But what Arthur looked at the most was the face. Sharp cheek bones you could cut yourself on, soft looking lips, pointy nose, and eyes bluer then the likes of which Arthur had ever seen.

But there was something strange about the Emrys boy. Be it how he never shivered? Or how he periodically closed his eyes for a certain amount of time? Arthur didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing. So when the boy was about to close his eyes again Arthur interrupted him.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked. The boy opened his eyes quickly at the sound of Arthur's voice. Arthur could see something that looked like shimmering gold retreating from the blue. Arthur took a sharp breath, _a sorcerer is with me in the cave, the Emrys is a sorcerer._

"My name is Merlin." The boy, apparently named Merlin, answered. Arthur gasped.

"Merlin the, the prince?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and what's your name clotpole?" Merlin answered, rolling his eyes. Arthur sat up to his full height, which was a good several inches taller then Merlin.

"I am Arthur Pendragon. And I'm not a clotpole," Arthur answered, offended. Merlin chuckled.

"You're totally right, you aren't a clotpole. You're just a royal prat."

"And you're a _sorcerer_, where I'm from I should kill you now."

"Well you don't have a sword on you. Too bad, so sad," was Merlin's snarky comeback. Arthur ground his teeth in frustration. They just started talking and this Merlin had already gotten on his nerves. Suddenly he had an idea

"I have an idea," He announced.

"I bet that's a first," Merlin mumbled, not very quietly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If you're a sorcerer, you can make fire right?"

"Yes...?" Merlin answered slowly.

"Well then you should make us a fire so that we don't freeze," Arthur finished his idea. Merlin laughed.

"Well that's a good idea... except that if I lit a fire in this cave we'd be smoked out."

"It was an idea," Arthur snapped back. It annoyed him that Merlin was right. Merlin looked away. Suddenly the wind seemed to switch directions, blowing right into the cave, and putting out the lantern. Arthur and Merlin were met by blackness, cold air, and snow, "You did that, didn't you? You bloody sorcerer!"

"No! Do you think I would want to do that you ignorant prat," Merlin retorted. Arthur heard some scuffling, a curse, and then a sigh, "I can't find the bloody lantern." Merlin complained.

"Use your magic, idiot." Arthur suggested. He heard Merlin mumble something unintelligible. Suddenly, a little bit of light lit up the cave. Merlin's eyes were glowing gold, and they were the most beautiful things that Arthur had ever seen. He breathed out and airy "Oh." at the sight of it. Then Merlin's hand lit up in blue fire. Merlin waved his hand around the cave.

"Arthur... the lantern is gone," Merlin says, a confusion showing in his face. It looked adorable. _Wait! Adorable?! Where did that come from?_ Arthur shook his head. _  
_

"How can it be gone?"

"I don't know," Merlin answered before shivering, "But I'm cold. Come here." Arthur was confused.

"Why?"

"Just come," Merlin ordered, his hand stopped glowing but his eyes stayed gold. Arthur looked into those gold eyes and scooted closer to the enemy of his family. Soon the two of them were touching, Merlin looked down at him with those eyes, "This is going to feel weird at first, but you will feel a whole lot better after words." Merlin whispered something and caressed Arthur's cheek. Arthur felt electricity in the brushes of Merlin's fingertips. Suddenly Merlin smashed his lips into Arthur's. Heat filled Arthur's body at the physical contact. He found himself pressing into the kiss, deepening it. He reached and grabbed Merlin's shirt, pulling Merlin's body even closer to his. Merlin let out a moan and climbed on top of Arthur. Merlin opened up his mouth a bit, inviting Arthur in, and Arthur complied with the silent request. As their tongues performed a dance, Arthur was rubbing his thumbs against the little bit of skin underneath his shirt. Some how Merlin and gotten his hands underneath Arthur's shirt.

"Merlin!" Came a voice, "Merlin! Are you around here?" Merlin pulled away from the kiss slowly and sighed.

"That would be Will. The clotpole's out looking for me in this weather? Come on then Arthur," Merlin said, getting up and grabbing Arthur's hand to pull him up. Arthur pulled down, hard. Smashing Merlin's lips into his again.

"Will you keep me safe?" Arthur asked after Merlin broke the kiss again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Arthur answered decisively.

"I will keep you safe if it means my own life, for that is my destiny," Merlin answered without hesitating. He gave Arthur one last kiss, and grabbed his hand, before shouting, "Will! I'm here Will!" then looking back at Arthur he smiled, his eyes glowing even more, "You will like my mother."

"I just hope she likes me."

"She will." Merlin and Arthur could here Will climbing up the path to the cave noisily.

"Merlin, I think I may love you."

"Arthur, I think I know that I love you."


End file.
